broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
013 Getting Along
The background is white. Panel 1. Zane is walking along a Broodhollow sidewalk at twilight, with Mercy clinging to his back. He waves to a woman walking in the opposite direction, smiling and saying "*Evening*! Lovely one, isn't it?" She smiles back as she replies "Sure is, Mr. Zane! Have a good one!" She's blonde with bobbed hair, pale skinned and is wearing a red dress with a purple peter pan collar and a purple pillbox hat. The sky is turning light purple, and the pastel colors of the buildings are darkening to richer shades. Panel 2. Zane, smiling as he walks, says "With the weather nice as this, it's easy to see why people stick around ol' Broodhollow. I guess... everything is just a matter of finding a way to *get along*." Mercy, clinging to him, extends her left wing to the side. The skies and buildings are a shade darker, and some slight shading is starting to appear on Zane and Mercy, in contrast to the flat coloring in the previous panel. Panel 3. Zane looks happy, with a wide smile and his eyes squeezed shut, as he says "No matter what gets thrown at us, *you* manage just fine, Mercy!" Mercy, clinging to his shoulder, has one wing spread over his chest, as if she's hugging him. The scene is getting darker, although the colors are still bright, and the shading on Zane is still subtle, but is getting darker. Lights are turning on in the buildings in the background. Panel 4. Zane produces a coin and holds it out on his palm, smiling at Mercy and saying "Guess I'd better focus up. There's time on the walk home to do a few *pattern trials*! Ready?" Short, thin lines come from the coin, highlighting it. Mercy is hovering in the air ahead of him, her wings flapped down. The sky is turning a rich bluish-purple, and the buildings are darker, with more lights turning on. Panel 5. Zane flips the coin on the back of one of his hands, smiling as he says "Tails. Heads! Heads! Tails! Heads! Heads! Heads! Tails. Tails. Heads." Mercy is flying to his side, looking at him. The scene is getting darker, and the shading on his skin more pronounced. The entire panel is slightly smaller than the previous one. Panel 6. Zane continues flipping his coin, saying "Tails! Heads. Tails. Heads! Tails. Tails. Heads. Tails! Heads. Tails. Heads! Heads! Tails! Heads!" Zane's position and facial expression is exactly the same as in the previous panel. Mercy is nowhere to be seen. The background coloring is darker and more saturated, and the shadows on Zane are more pronounced. The panel is smaller than the previous panel. Panel 7. Zane continues to flip the coin. The text box extends beyond the border of the panel, with several repetitions of heads and tails written in tiny text taking up nearly half of the panel. His position and facial expression is the same as in the previous two panels, but the shadows and coloring are darker. The panel has shrunk to a small square, giving a constrained feeling.